KOH Variante Rating M
by u-chebin estel anim
Summary: Rating M Varianten zu den Kapiteln Liebe..., Traum..., Königreich... der Story Königreich der Himmel. Fiktive Romanvorlage.
1. Chapter 1

**Königreich der Himmel**

**Fiktive Romanvorlage  
zum verfilmten Drehbuch von William Monahan**

„Kingdom of Heaven"

(Mit Anmerkungen zur Geschichtsschreibung und Bezügen zum Film)

by** ú-chebin estel anim  
**

Hauptperson: Balian**

* * *

**

Kapitel 15, 16 und 18 als Versionen mindestens ab Rating M (16+) empfohlen Rating MA (18+)

_**Work finished

* * *

**_

**Warnung! Warnung!**

**Nachfolgende Variante des Kapitels 15, 16 und 18 die statt des Textes in den entsprechenden Kapiteln der Story "Königreich der Himmel. Fiktive Romanvorlage" ab dem entsprechenden Hinweis gelesen werden kann ist nicht für Kinder und für Jugendliche ab 16 , empfohlen ab 18 Jahren.**

_

* * *

_Disclaimer 

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_


	2. Liebe und Gewissen

**************Warnung! Warnung!**

**Nachfolgende Variante des Kapitels 15, 16 und 18, die statt des Textes in den entsprechenden Kapiteln der Story "Königreich der Himmel. Fiktive Romanvorlage" ab dem entsprechenden Hinweis gelesen werden kann, ist nicht für Kinder und für Jugendliche ab 16, empfohlen ab 18 Jahren.**

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 15**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer **_

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Liebe und Gewissen_**

Es war nunmehr die dritte Woche seit Ankunft Balians auf Ibelin, in der immer noch an der Wasserversorgung gearbeitet wurde. Für die Menschen des Lehens war es wie ein Wunder, daß erst zwanzig Tage vergangen waren, seit ihr neuer Herr erschienen war. Für sie hatte sich das Leben in Ibelin grundlegend gewandelt. Sie hatten wieder eine Zukunft in ihren Dörfern, sie dankten es ihrem Gott, in welcher Sprache auch immer, und liebten ihren jungen Herrn dafür.

Balian war bei den Arbeiten wie immer mitten unter ihnen und seine Einstellung zu seinem Ritterstand hatte sich, wie Almaric es richtig eingeschätzt hatte, mittlerweile bis zu jedem einzelnen herumgesprochen. Jung und Alt kamen einfach zu ihm und sprachen ihn ohne Scheu an. Sie suchten regelrecht seine Nähe. Almaric und Salem waren meist bei ihm, um ihm, wenn es ihm mal zuviel werden sollte, Ruhe zu verschaffen, aber bislang war er für alle da.

Die Arbeiten an der Wasserversorgung hatten sich inzwischen auf die Felder rund um das Herrenhaus ausgedehnt, und in der Senke selbst wurden bereits Verteilungsgräben zu den Feldern geschaffen und gesichert. Balian hatte schon die ersten Bauern zur Bepflanzung geschickt. Ihm war es wichtig, daß der Wind die Krume nicht weiter davontragen konnte. Dazu war es notwendig, rasch wachsende Pflanzen auszusäen. Er hatte deshalb die Anweisung gegeben, zwischen die Getreidesorten Kräuter zu geben, damit der Boden gehalten wurde. Das bedeutete zwar bei der Ernte einen höheren Aufwand, aber die Ältesten erkannten seine Absicht und nickten anerkennend zu seinem Vorgehen. Balian ließ auch Gräben schaffen, in die ausgehöhlte Baumstämme versenkt wurden. Das Ende dieser Röhren war bis zu den Palmen verlegt und verschlossen, dafür hatten die Stämme selbst gebohrte Löcher, aus denen das Wasser hervorsickern konnte. Balian wollte damit die Palmengruppen mit mehr Wasser versorgen, ohne übermäßig zu verlieren. Aber er selbst hätte, wäre er gefragt worden, zugeben müssen, daß er nicht wußte, ob diese Maßnahme das bringen würde, was er sich erhoffte. Er war auf diese Idee gekommen, weil er seinen Obstgarten in Frankreich auf diese Weise leichter mit Wasser versorgt hatte, als Eimer um Eimer bei Trockenheit auf die Terrasse hinter der Schmiede zu schleppen, wo sie angepflanzt waren. Aber Wurzeln der Obstbäume gingen nicht so tief in den Boden wie die der Palmen, und ob sie das Wasser überhaupt erreichte, wußte er nicht.

Zeitweise war Balian auch wieder als Schmied tätig, denn in den umliegenden Dörfern gab es nur einen alten Mann, der das Schmiedehandwerk beherrschte und nur noch Flickarbeiten bewältigte. Die Schmiede im Anwesen war verwaist, und von Salem hatte Balian erfahren, daß lediglich in regelmäßigen Abständen ein fahrender Schmied vorbeikam und dann blieb, bis alle Arbeiten an den Eisen der Tiere, den Schwertern und in den Dörfern erledigt waren. Balian hatte darüber nur den Kopf geschüttelt und sich selbst an die Arbeit gemacht. Mit der Hilfe von Mahid hatte er das Feuer in der Esche geschürt und mit kraftvollen Schlägen zunächst einen Vorrat an Eisen für die Pferde und Schwertrohlinge gefertigt. Anschließend hatte er sich an die notwendige Herstellung von Ackergeräten und sonstigen nicht mehr zu reparierenden Eisengegenständen gemacht. Er hatte dazu die Ältesten aufgefordert, alle alten und kaputten Eisenteile zusammentragen zu lassen, damit er sie einschmelzen konnte und sie um eine Aufstellung der Dinge gebeten, die benötigt wurden. Die Ältesten, obwohl inzwischen mit der unkomplizierten Art ihres Herrn vertraut, waren dennoch sprachlos. Ihr Respekt und ihre Achtung wuchsen ins Grenzenlose.

Balians Männer hatten über seine Fertigkeiten nicht schlecht gestaunt und waren ihm, wo es ging, zur Hand gegangen. Er hatte zügig und ohne Pause auch in der heißen Mittagszeit gearbeitet und hatte fast drei Tage ununterbrochen von früh morgens bis spät in die Nacht in der Schmiede gestanden. Wegen der Hitze hatte Balian irgendwann sein Hemd abgelegt, und Mahid konnte den geschundenen Rücken seines Herrn sehen. An einem Abend dann hatte er Salem von den Narben auf Balians Rücken berichtet. Salem und Almaric waren daraufhin am nächsten Tag selbst zum Helfen gegangen. Nicht, daß sie ihren Herrn begutachten wollten, aber sie konnten nicht glauben, was sie von Mahid gehört hatten. Almaric erinnerte sich an das Gespräch über Sklaverei, das er mit Balian in Jerusalem hatte. Ihm wurde langsam bewußt, daß sein junger Herr und Freund wahrscheinlich nicht übertrieben hatte, sondern eher, wie es seine Art war, das Leid seines Lebens in Frankreich nur angerissen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie es in Balian bei dem Thema gearbeitet hatte. Nun konnte er sich vorstellen, warum.

Balians Männer, die, ohne daß er es bemerkt hatte, bereits absolut loyal hinter ihm standen und für ihn in den Tod gegangen wären, erzählten das, was sie von seinem Leben wußten in ihren Familien und diese trugen es zu allen Bewohnern des Dorfes. Die Menschen achteten und schätzten ihren Herrn, sie liebten seine Sanftmut, Fröhlichkeit und Stärke, aber das, was sie nun über ihn wußten, ließ ihren Herrn in ihren Augen verletzlich werden und ein jeder war bemüht, ihn seine Vergangenheit vergessen zu lassen. Almaric hatte das kommen gesehen und er war gespannt, wie Balian darauf regieren würde, daß man ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas.

Balian, der ohnehin nichts von dem Abstand zwischen sich als Herrn und den Menschen hielt, für die er verantwortlich war, fiel die Veränderung im Benehmen der Bewohner zunächst nicht auf, aber nach und nach wurde doch deutlich, daß sowohl seine Männer, als auch die Dorfbewohner darum bemüht waren, daß er sich wohl fühlte. Wenn er über die Felder oder durch die Dörfer ging, um mit den Ältesten die Arbeiten zu besprechen, war er immer gerne gesehen, wurde gegrüßt und alle hatten ein Lächeln für ihn übrig. Und wiederholt wurde er zum Verweilen eingeladen und mit Früchten und süßem Kaffee verwöhnt. Die Ältesten freuten sich, daß er ihren Rat suchte, und daß er zu ihnen kam und sie nicht zu sich zitierte. In dieser entspannten Atmosphäre wurden auch schwierige Probleme in beiderseitigem Einvernehmen und Vertrauen gelöst, die selbst schon unter dem Vater des jungen Herrn bestanden hatten. Dennoch verloren die Ältesten und die Menschen von Ibelin nicht den Respekt vor Balian als Herrn und achteten seine Entscheidungen, ob es dabei nun um die Bewirtschaftung des Landes oder Streitigkeiten unter den Bewohnern ging. Vieles ging nun Hand in Hand, und die Veränderungen in Ibelin waren bereits nach so kurzer Zeit deutlich zu sehen. Wenn erst die Saat aufgegangen war und auch die baufälligen Häuser wieder hergerichtet waren, würde das Lehen in einem Zustand erscheinen, so Almaric zu Balian, wie er es zeitlebens nicht gekannt hatte. Diese Anerkennung von Almaric bedeutete Balian viel.

Aber auch Balian hatte sich verändert. Almaric und Salem fiel dies am meisten auf. Balian hatte seine Verschlossenheit abgelegt und wenn sie abends von den Feldern kamen, scherzend und lachend, war Balian ihnen nur mehr Freund. Beide genossen dies, kannten sie Balian doch inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, daß er zu seiner alten Stille zurückkehren würde, wenn er wieder als Ritter des Königreiches gefordert war. Noch immer lastete die Ungewißheit auf seinen Schultern, ob er sich auch als Ritter würde bewähren können. Balian empfand seine Ritterschaft weder als gerechtfertigt, noch als bewiesen. Eine Einstellung, die Almaric und Salem am liebsten aus ihrem Freund geprügelt hätten. Aber gerade diese grundehrliche Natur von Balian machte ihn so liebenswert.

Balian hatte sich die ganzen vergangenen Tage ruhigen Gewissens auf die Arbeiten des Lehens konzentrieren können, weil das Schreiben des Königs, das er von Tiberias aus Jerusalem mitbekommen hatte, ihm zum einen aufforderte, wenn nicht sogar befahl, sich um Ibelin zu kümmern. Der König teilte ihm weiter darin mit, daß die Stadtlehen, die Godfreys Vater für den König verwaltet hatte, auch weiterhin zu seinem Lehen gehörten, und mit fähigen, von seinem Vater ausgesuchten Männern, besetzt waren, die in seiner Abwesenheit die Geschäfte führten. Solange hier keine Unregelmäßigkeiten auftragen, sollte Balian sich in erster Linie um Ibelin und die Sicherung der Pilgerroute kümmern. Und trotz der harten Arbeit genoß Balian das Leben hier auf Ibelin. _Er hatte es zu seinem Zuhause gemacht._ Er schmunzelte. Ihm war gerade durch den Kopf geschossen, daß wenn er nicht aufpaßte, er bald kugelrund sein würde, so wie ihn die Dorfbewohner ständig mit Leckereien verwöhnen wollten.

Almaric war dieses stille Vergnügen seines Freundes aufgefallen und er boxte ihn etwas mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite und sah ihn an:

„Was geht Euch gerade durch den Sinn? Ihr macht ein sehr vergnügtes Gesicht.", fragte er ihn.

Balian biß genüßlich in eine Feige, die mit süßem Honig kandiert war, und hielt die andere Hälfte dann etwas von sich und nickte mit dem Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Ich hatte gerade bei mir gedacht, daß ich bald in keinen Waffenrock mehr passe, wenn mich alle weiterhin mit diesen Leckereien verwöhnen wollen", gab er Almaric zur Antwort.

Almaric fing darauf hin schallend zu lachen an, was Balian nun wieder überraschte, weil er seinen ersten Mann, Vertrauten und Freund noch nie so ausgelassen gesehen hatte. Er zog seine Stirn in Falten und blickte ihn mit strengem, aber nicht ernstgemeintem Blick an. Als Almaric sich endlich wieder gefaßt hatte meinte er nur:

„Wenn Ihr Euch weiterhin so abrackert, können die Bewohner alle Früchte, die sie ernten, in Euch hineinstopfen und Ihr wärt im Gegensatz zu manchem anderen Ritter immer noch ein Leichtgewicht."

Er lachte Balian an und dieser konnte nur lachend den Kopf schütteln. Almaric sah Balian gerne lachen und jeder im Lehen hoffte auf dieses Lachen, denn sie alle wünschten sich, daß ihr Herr glücklich war.

Einige Tage später sollte nahe dem Zuweg zum Haupthaus ein Wasserrad aufgebaut werden. Almaric, Tulan, ein weiterer Mann seines Hauses, und Balian bemühten sich mit Anwohnern, das schwere Rad in die Senkrechte zu bringen und in seiner Halterung zu stabilisieren, als Mahid zu ihm gerannt kam, ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, weil er ihm nicht gleich seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und ihm dann aufgeregt ihm berichtete, daß Reiter am ersten Dorf vorbei wären und auf das Herrenhaus zukamen. Balian folgte ihm auf den Weg, wo gerade der Trupp, der von zwei Reiterinnen angeführt wurde, seine Tiere zügelte. Die Schabracken und Wimpel der Reiter wiesen die Reiterei als Mitglieder des königlichen Hauses aus und einige Älteste und der Wesir standen etwas abseits und blickten besorgt. Selbst unter dem alten Herrn war es nicht vorgekommen, daß jemand aus der königlichen Familie Ibelin besuchte. Was konnte das nur bedeuten? Latif konnte die Gelassenheit und Ruhe seines Herrn nicht fassen und war völlig entgeistert, daß er gar keine Unterwürfigkeit zeigte. Der Verwalter mußte wieder mal erkennen, daß sein junger Herr so gar nichts mit den Rittern Jerusalems gemein hatte. Aber im Augenblick war er sich nicht sicher, ob er froh oder besorgt darüber sein sollte.

Balian war den Reitern entgegengetreten und stand abwartend vor ihnen. Er ahnte, wer da vor ihm hoch zu Roß saß, dennoch sah er keine Veranlassung in Ehrerbietung auszubrechen. Sybilla hatte Balian beobachtet, wie er zu ihnen herangetreten war. Nur mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet, schmutzig und verschwitzt, strahlte er dennoch eine Souveränität aus, die ihr den Atem nahm. Sie hatte es in Jerusalem nicht mehr ausgehalten und hatte ihren Bruder darum gebeten, nach Ibelin reisen zu dürfen. Sie wußte, das Balduin Balian noch etwas von den Ränken des Hofes fernhalten wollte, aber ihre Sehnsucht nach diesem verschlossenen und faszinierenden Mann ließ sie ungeduldig werden. Balduin hatte gelacht und nur gemeint, sie könne ein wenig für ihn spionieren, denn er wollte auch gerne wissen, was Balian auf Ibelin tat. Er gab ihr sogar noch mit auf den Weg, sich Zeit zu lassen, denn er hatte noch ganz andere Gründe dafür, Sybilla und Balian zusammen zu bringen, als die Verliebtheit seiner Schwester, die aber auch seinen Plänen nicht gerade entgegenspielte. Und so war Sybilla mit einem Troß an Hofstaat nach Ibelin aufgebrochen. Ihr eigentliches Reiseziel war aber für alle Neugierigen Kanaan.

Da Balian keine Anstalten machte sie in das Haus einzuladen, nahm sie ihren Schleier ab und sprach zu ihm:

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Kanaan." und sie fügte, weil keine Reaktion von ihm kam, hinzu: „Dort hat Jesus Wasser in Wein verwandelt, aber es wäre ein noch größeres Wunder, Euch in einen Edelmann zu verwandeln."

Jetzt schmunzelte Balian und gab zurück:

„Das ist nicht so schwer. In Frankreich wird man mit ein paar Ellen Seide dazu."

Sybilla lachte auf und forderte dann:

„Ich erwarte Eure Gastfreundschaft."

Balian neigte den Kopf, dachte an Saif und erwiderte:

„Sie sei Euch gewährt."

Dann wandte er sich, ohne Sybilla aus den Augen zu lassen an seinen Wesir.

„Latif!"

Er sprach nur seinen Namen aus und der Wesir hatte, da er ja das Gespräch, über das er sich immer noch wunderte, mitgehört hatte, verstanden und lief vor den Reitern her zum Haus und kümmerte sich um die Gäste und ihre Unterbringung.

Balian blickte dem Troß nach und machte sich so seine Gedanken, was Sybilla hier wollte, denn Kanaan war nicht gerade auf dieser Route gelegen. Aber er mußte sich auch eingestehen, daß er sich freute, sie wiederzusehen. Trotz des hohen Besuches wollte er seine Arbeit nicht unterbrechen. Latif würde sich um alles kümmern, der Hofstaat der Prinzessin würde sich erst einmal einrichten und deshalb wandte er sich wieder dem Aufrichten des Wasserrades zu. Alle, die mitbekommen hatten, was für ein hoher Gast gerade Quartier in Ibelin bezogen hatte, sahen Balian wegen seiner Gleichmut entgeistert an.

Als sie dann endlich das Rad in seiner Aufhängung fixiert hatten, turnte Balian noch oben auf dem Gestänge herum, um seine Stabilität zu prüfen und sicher zu gehen, daß die Verschnürungen mit den Seilen hielten. Als er wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatte, fühlte er sich beobachtet und wandte seine Augen in Richtung Haus. Auf der Terrasse wurden die schweren hellen Leinentücher zum Schutz vor der Sonne zugezogen.

Im Haus hatte tatsächlich der Hofstaat von Sybilla das Kommando übernommen, und Latif war auf das Eifrigste bemüht, seinem Herrn Ehre zu machen. Für Sybilla war ein Bad gerichtet worden, und nun saß sie eingewickelt in ein großes Leinentuch auf einem Stuhl und hatte ihre Füße noch in einer Wanne mit kühlem Wasser. Es war erquickend, das kühle Wasser immer wieder über die Beine rinnen zu lassen, während ihre Zofe bemüht war, alles für ihr Behagen zu richten. Die Rufe und Kommandos von der Stelle, an der Balian mit seinen Leuten dabei war das Wasserrad aufzurichten, erregten Sybillas Neugierde, und sie trat an das große geöffnete Fenster, dessen, durch Drechslerarbeiten durchbrochenen Türen, nur halb geschlossen waren, und ihr einen Blick nach draußen ermöglichten. Sie erblickte Balian, der gerade von dem Gerüst stieg und sah, wie er sich umdrehte und zum Haus sah, als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt. Sie lächelte darüber, wie er aussah, so gar nicht wie ein Edelmann, und doch hatte er hier bereits viel mehr bewirkt, als selbst sein Vater für dieses Land getan hatte. Ihr waren die Veränderungen nicht entgangen. Sie hatte noch nie in diesem Haus gerastet, aber an Ibelin war sie durch die Pilgerstraße schon wiederholt vorbeigekommen.

Als es Abend wurde, gingen Salem, Almaric und Balian wie schon in den letzten Tagen gemeinsam zurück zum Haus, aber außer einem leisen Flachsen zwischen ihnen war das Beisammensein nicht mehr ganz so ungezwungen. Es war der Moment gekommen, in dem Balian wieder mehr der Baron von Ibelin sein mußte als ihr Freund. Bereits im Laufe des Nachmittags hatten die Freunde gespürt, wie die Anspannung in Balian wuchs, wie er sich wieder zurückzog und seine ungezwungene Fröhlichkeit ablegte. Sie waren ihm nicht böse, wußten sie doch, daß es solche Momente immer wieder geben würde. Es tat ihnen für Balian leid, der sich in der Rolle des Ritters nicht wohl fühlte.

Balian verabschiedete sich von seinen Männern mit einem zaghaften Lächeln und einem Kopfnicken und ging dann ins Herrenhaus, während Almaric und Salem sich zur anderen Seite des Anwesens wandten.

Latif erwartete bereits seinen Herrn und bemerkte auch sofort die Veränderung an ihm. Er verbeugte sich und gab einen kurzen Bericht über den Tag:

„Mein Herr."

Als Balian den förmlichen Ton hörte, verzog er das Gesicht.

„Mein Herr", wiederholte der Wesir, „die Gefolgschaft ihrer Hoheit und die Prinzessin sind wohl untergebracht. Sie erwartet Euch zum Mahl."

Balian nickte nur schweigend und ging in Richtung Bad. Latif folgte ihm, in Erwartung der Wünsche seines Herrn. Balian fragte, ob bereits ein Bad für ihn gerichtet sei und bat Latif, für ihn ein Gewand bereit zu legen. Bei der ersten Frage hatte der Wesir nur genickt und verschwand nun, um die persönlichen Diener Balians zum Bad zu schicken, während er selbst dann ein dem Anlaß entsprechendes Gewand für seinen Herrn heraussuchen wollte.

Als Balian ins Bad trat, war einer seiner Diener bereits anwesend. Er war immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie es Latif und seine Männer schafften, kaum daß er einen Wunsch geäußert hatte, diesen auch schon zu erfüllen. Er mußte lächeln und er nahm sich fest vor, Almaric auf dieses Phänomen anzusprechen. Er hatte sowieso schon den Eindruck gewonnen, daß alle hier in Ibelin versuchten, ihn zu verhätscheln. Balian war müde und es schmerzten die Muskeln, als hätte er sich heute beim Aufrichten des Wasserrades etwas gezerrt, weshalb er es auch zuließ, daß der Diener ihm beim Entkleiden half. In den letzten Wochen hatte Balian immer selbst sein Bad genommen und die Diener fortgeschickt. Heute ließ er sich ihre Behandlung gefallen, lösten sie doch durch das Abreiben seine Verspannungen. Dann stieg er in das warme Wasser, aber er wußte, daß er sich nicht viel Zeit gönnen konnte. Sein Gast wartete und es wäre unhöflich und respektlos, ihn über Gebühr warten zulassen.

Nach wenigen Minuten im Wasser verließ deshalb Balian auch schon wieder die wohltuende Wärme. Er kleidete sich mit dem an, was Latif ihm hingelegt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Wesir. Dieser hatte ihm nicht ein einfaches Gewand hingelegt, wie er es sonst allabendlich trug und es sich bequem machte, sondern dieses Gewand entsprach an Aussehen und Qualität in etwa dem, das er im Palast getragen hatte. Sein Wesir wollte anscheinend unbedingt, daß er im Angesicht der hohen Person seine Stellung vertrat. Er hatte das Gesicht des Wesirs gesehen, als er heute der Prinzessin auf dem Weg gegenübertrat. Der Arme wäre beinahe vor Sorge gestorben. Balian lächelte in sich hinein, atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer, in dem in der Regel das Mahl gereicht wurde.

Als er den Raum betrat, stand sie auf der Terrasse und blickte auf das Land. Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden, und die ersten Sterne konnte man bereits erkennen. Balian war nicht bewußt sehr leise gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn nicht gehört und so konnte er einige Momente ihre Gestalt im fahl werdenden Tageslicht betrachten. Dann machte er sich bemerkbar, weil er nicht bei seiner Unhöflichkeit, sie zu mustern, ertappt werden wollte. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. Ihre Haare fielen in wunderschönen Kaskaden auf ihren Rücken und das Kleid aus mehreren Lagen Seide in roten und warmen Ockertönen umfloß ihre Gestalt. Sie trug kaum Schmuck und war vielmehr die Sybilla, die sie ihm bei ihrem Weg durch den Palast versprochen hatte, als die Prinzessin, als die er sie kennengelernt hatte. Sie war wunderschön und Balian konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden und erst, als sie von der Terrasse auf ihn zukam, erwachte er zu neuem Leben. Balian lächelte verlegen, reichte ihr die Hand, um sie zu ihrem Platz am Tisch zu führen. Er hielt ihre Hand, bis sie zwischen den Kissen halb liegend, halb sitzend bequem Platz genommen hatte. Er nahm ihr gegenüber ebenso Platz und Diener trugen leise und schnell das Mahl auf.

Auf einem gemeinsamen großen Teller, der in die Mitte es Tisches gestellt wurde, war Reis und Huhn, das in zarte Häppchen zerlegt war, angerichtet. Gemüse und Soßen wurden in kleinen Schalen dazugestellt. Wasserschälchen zur Reinigung der Finger wurden ihnen in Reichweite auf kleinen Beistelltischen jeweils an ihrem Platz zur Seite gestellt, und die Karaffe mit Wein stand in Reichweite von Balian auf einem weiteren kleinen Beitisch. Dann zogen sich die Diener zurück und nur einer von ihnen blieb in Rufweite. Sybilla reichte Balian ihren Becher und Balian schenkte dunklen, roten Wein ein und gab ihn ihr mit einem Lächeln zurück. Auch sich selbst goß Balian von dem Wein ein und hob dann seinen Becher zu Ehren seines Gastes.

Beide aßen schweigend. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Finger auf dem gemeinsamen Teller, und jedes Mal zog Balian scheu seine Hand zurück. Ein Beobachter hätte dies als höfliche Geste dem Gast gegenüber gedeutet, aber Sybilla sah die Scheu in Balians Blick. Sie suchten beide nach Worten und die, sonst um keine Worte verlegene Prinzessin, wußte nicht, wie sie mit Balian sprechen sollte. Er war so verschlossen und seine Augen so unergründlich.

Sybilla hatte sich gerade noch ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund gesteckt und strich sich nun den Saft von den Fingern, in dem sie ganz unbewußt mit ihren Lippen jeden einzelnen Finger umfing und ihn langsam aus dem Mund zog. Es war eine unbewußte, unschuldige Handlung, aber sie strahlte soviel Sinnlichkeit aus, daß Balian völlig fasziniert auf ihre Lippen starrte, um sich dann mit einem leisen Seufzer gewaltsam abzuwenden.

Sybilla war der Seufzer nicht entgangen. Sie blickte Balian mit ihren großen Augen an, hielt ihre Hand hoch, an der sie kurz zuvor noch wie ein Kätzchen geschleckt hatte, und fragte, als er nicht reagierte:

„Was?"

Es hörte sich an, als fühlte sie sich bei irgend etwas ertappt. Balian sah auf seinen Kelch nieder, den er vor sich hielt, und als er sich selbst wieder im Griff hatte, Sybilla in die Augen und antwortete:

„Es scheint, als hätte ich schon eine Ewigkeit keine Frau mehr essen gesehen," und in Gedanken verbesserte er sich:

‚Oder sollte ich lieber sagen ‚so essen gesehen'?', aber nein, er schwieg lieber und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Sybilla wußte nicht recht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte, sie hatte wohl gemerkt, daß in Balians Worten sehr viel mehr verborgen war, als die reinen Silben ausdrückten und deshalb kam nur eine etwas spöttische Erwiderung über ihre Lippen:

„Ach, wirklich?"

Balian kräuselte ein wenig die seinen und nickte nur. Er blickte abermals auf seinen Kelch und entgegnete nichts weiter. Sybilla wollte diesen ersten Moment, in denen sie sich vorsichtig näherten, nicht einfach verstreichen lassen und so sprach sie einen Gedanken aus, der ihr am Nachmittag, als sie ihn beobachtet hatte, durch den Kopf gegangen war:

„Man hat Euch eine handvoll Staub gegeben und es scheint, als wollt Ihr ein neues Jerusalem errichten." sprach sie halb feststellend, halb fragend aus.

Balian blickte sie überrascht an, diesen Themenwechsel hatte er nicht erwartet, aber er sah, daß es ihr mit dieser Feststellung ernst war. Er wandte sein Gesicht ab und wirkte plötzlich, als würde er weit in die Ferne blicken, und dann kam sanft, warm und aus dem tiefsten Grund seines Herzens:

„Es ist mein Land. Wer wäre ich, wollte ich es nicht verbessern?"

Und als er Sybilla wieder anblickte, glaubte sie bis auf die Seele Balians zu blicken und in dem samtenen Glanz seiner Augen ertrinken zu können.

Sybilla stockte der Atem und sie konnte sich der fast körperlichen Anziehungskraft Balians kaum erwehren. Und dennoch ließen beide diesen Moment verstreichen. Sybilla, weil sie sich scheute, gegenüber Balian so direkt zu sein, wie sie es immer war. Sie hatte Angst, er könne sich vor ihr zurückziehen, war er doch so unnahbar und still, daß sie nicht wußte, ob er für sie mehr empfand, als Achtung und den gebührenden Respekt dem Königshaus gegenüber.

Und Balian? Balian ließ den Moment ziehen, weil er sich trotz aller Anziehungskraft, die diese Frau auf ihn ausübte, ihrer Stellung und der Tatsache, daß sie einen Gemahl hatte, viel zu deutlich bewußt war. Balian erhob sich. Er hielt es für besser, wenn er jetzt ging und er verbeugte sich vor der Prinzessin und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. Sybilla hielt ihn nicht zurück. Viel zu sehr war sie mit ihren eigenen Empfindungen in diesem Moment noch beschäftigt.

Balian ging durch die Flure in einen Raum, den er sich von Latif für seine Arbeiten an den Plänen und seine Zeichnungen für die Bauarbeiten hatte herrichten lassen. Er war jetzt viel zu aufgewühlt, als daß er hätte schlafen gehen können, und so wollte er sich ablenken und versuchen, nicht mehr an Sybilla zu denken, die seine Sinne gefangen hielt und sein Herz zum Rasen brachte.

Am nächsten Tag war er schon vor Morgengrauen auf den Beinen und ritt mit seinen Männern auf Patrouille. Er brauchte Abstand zu der Versuchung in seinem Haus. Er hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Immer wieder war Sybilla in seinen Träumen aufgetaucht, er hatte ihre Haut berührt und... war aufgewacht. Es durfte nicht sein, aber sein ganzer Körper schrie danach. Balian wollte ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Er fürchtete, daß er sonst seine Kontrolle verlieren könnte.

Sybilla erwachte am Morgen und war wie gewohnt von ihren Dienern umgeben, die sie verwöhnten und auch der Wesir des Hauses ließ ihr an nichts mangeln, aber Balian kam nicht zum Morgengruß oder zum Morgenmahl, und als sie sich schließlich bei Latif nach ihm erkundigte, getraute sich dieser kaum, ein Wort zu sagen. Erst auf ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von der Prinzessin hin teilte er ihr mit, daß sein Herr bereits vor Morgengrauen mit seinen Männern zur Kontrolle der Pilgerstraße aufgebrochen war. Sybilla fragte sich, ob Balian vor ihr floh oder nur gewohnt seinen Pflichten nachging und fragte deshalb den Wesir nach den Gepflogenheiten des Haushaltes und des Hausherrn. Sie wollte nicht zu deutlich ihr Interesse an Balian zeigen. Und so erfuhr sie von Latif, daß Balian oft vor Morgengrauen aufstand und sich zumeist auf der Dachterrasse wusch und sein Morgenmahl einnahm. Latif berichtete ihr aber auch, daß Balian seine Zeit sehr unterschiedlichen Aufgaben widmete und es nichts Ungewöhnliches war, wenn er an einem Tag sowohl mit seinen Männern auf Patrouille ritt, als auch in der Schmiede oder auf den Feldern stand. Fast täglich trainierten seine Männer den Schwertkampf zu Fuß und zu Pferde und regelmäßig schloß er sich den Übungen an. Des Nachts saß er oft an Plänen und Zeichnungen und bereitete vor, was in den nächsten Tagen auf den Feldern oder in den Dörfern umgesetzt werden sollte. Latif merkte gar nicht, wie er voller Stolz der Prinzessin von seinem jungen Herrn berichtete. Sybilla staunte über die Energie Balians, aber auch darüber, wie sehr er bereits die Herzen der Menschen um ihn herum gewonnen hatte. Ihr war am Vortag der besorgte Blick der Menschen am Wegesrand auch aufgefallen, aber sie hatte auch erkennen könnten, daß es nicht Furcht vor den königlichen Reitern war, den diese Blicke ausdrückten, sondern Sorge um ihren Herrn.

Als der Reitertrupp am Abend wieder nach Ibelin zurückkehrte, hoffte Balian, müde und staubig wie er war, daß die Prinzessin bereits ihr Abendmahl eingenommen und sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er stieg vom Pferd und überließ das Tier einem Bediensteten, der es sogleich in die Stallungen führte. Normalerweise hätte er dies selbst getan, aber solange ein hoher Gast da war, mußte er die Form wahren, und so wandte er sich zum Haus und ging durch die Räume zu seinem Zimmer. Sein persönlicher Diener nahm ihm schweigend seinen Waffenrock und sein Kettenhemd ab und gab seinem Herrn dann mit einer Handbewegung Richtung Bad zu verstehen, daß dieses für ihn gerichtet war. Er wollte sich gerade dorthin begeben, als Latif durch eine andere Türe in Begleitung einer jungen Frau eintrat.

Balian blieb stehen und blickte seinen Wesir fragend an, woraufhin er die junge Frau als die erste Zofe der Prinzessin vorstellte. Balian nickte dem Mädchen freundlich lächeln zu und sie getraute sich zu sprechen:

„Herr, Eure Prinzessin bittet Euch zum Nachtmahl. Sie hat gesehen, daß Ihr eben erst zurückgekehrt seid und Ihr Euch zunächst vom Staub und Schweiß des Tages befreien müßt. Aber sie hofft, Ihr werdet ihr noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten."

Balian wußte, daß er sich dieser Einladung nicht entziehen konnte, ohne die Prinzessin zu beleidigen, und so nickte er nur und bat die junge Frau, der Prinzessin sein Kommen so rasch als möglich zuzusagen. Latif und die Zofe verneigten sich und verließen wieder die Gemächer Balians, der sich nun dem Bad zuwandte. Er schickte den Diener fort und wusch sich alleine. Er wollte ein wenig alleine sein und sich für die kommende Versuchung wappnen.

Der Abend verlief wie der davor und auch Tage darauf änderte sich nichts daran. Sybilla und Balian spürten die Anziehung zwischen sich, und waren vor Anspannung kaum in der Lage, normale Konversation zu betreiben. Beide getrauten sich nicht, persönlicher zu werden, Sybilla hatte Angst, Balian würde sich vor Ehrgefühl von ihr ganz zurückziehen, und Balian wahrte eisern den Abstand, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr traute. Er sehnte sich danach, seine Hand auszustrecken, ihr Gesicht zu liebkosen und ihre Lippen zu schmecken, aber er erinnerte sich immer wieder an ihren Stand und ihren Gemahl und erduldete die Folter, die jedes Abendmahl für ihn bedeutete.

Tagsüber floh er ihre Anwesenheit dadurch, daß er immer schon vor Tagesgrauen auf die Felder, in die Schmiede oder mit seinen Männern auf Kontrolle des Reiseweges ging. Almaric, Salem und alle seine Männer merkten seine Anspannung und vermißten seine Ausgelassenheit und sein Lachen. Seit die Prinzessin auf Ibelin war, hatte sich Balian zurückgezogen, mehr noch, als sie ihn in Jerusalem kennengelernt hatten. Sie sorgten sich um ihn, aber sie wußten nicht, wie sie ihm beistehen konnten.

Eines Morgens war er aber später dran, als er wollte. Er stand auf der Dachterrasse und blickte in die aufgehende Sonne und hörte die Morgengebete der Muslime. Er hatte sich an einer Schüssel mit Wasser gewaschen und gerade die Schale ausgeleert, als ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken schreckte:

„Sie versuchen eins zu sein mit der Gemeinschaft und mit ihrem Gott." sprach die Prinzessin, die wie jeden Morgen auf das Dach gekommen war, in der Hoffnung, Balian anzutreffen. Balian drehte sich um, stellte die Schale zurück auf den Tisch und griff sich sein Hemd. Sybilla hatte seinen Rücken gesehen und war schockiert, ließ sich dies aber nicht anmerken. Aber sie hatte auch die drahtige Gestalt Balians gesehen und dachte nun bei sich, daß er noch schmäler war, als die weiten Hemden, die er trug, vermuten ließen. Sie goß ihm Kaffee ein und süßte ihn, dann reichte sie ihm das Glas, während er noch dabei war, sich das Hemd über die Schultern zu streifen.

„Ihr Gott sagt: ‚Beuge Dich!' Jesus sagt: ‚Entscheide Dich!'", sprach sie weiter.

Balian nahm das Glas, tat einen Schluck und sah sie dann mit leicht seitlich geneigtem Kopf an, bevor er die Frage stellte, die er stellen wollte, seit er ihr begegnet war:

„Habt Ihr Euch für Guy entschieden?"

Und er sah, daß Sybilla das traf, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und leicht geschüttelt, dann sah sie ihn wieder an und erklärte:

„Guy war die Wahl meiner Mutter. Ich war erst fünfzehn."

Beide blickten sich lange und schweigend an. Wieder ließen sie diesen Moment der Vertrautheit verfliegen, und Balian verbeugte sich und wandte sich seiner Arbeit zu. Als er durch das Haus in den Hof ging, wo er heute die Pferde beschlagen wollte, atmete er tief durch. Er spürte, daß sein Widerstand gegen seine eigenen Gefühle zu Sybilla erlahmen begann. Nur zu gerne hätte er sie gerade in die Arme genommen und getröstet, und nur mit enormer Willenskraft hatte er sich zurückgehalten und schließlich diesem unendlich süßen Moment der Nähe gewaltsam ein Ende bereitet.

Balian arbeitete den ganzen Vormittag in der Schmiede und beschlug die Pferde. Das Mittagsmahl ließ er ausfallen und ging auf die Felder. Er suchte die Bewohner auf und freute sich an ihrem Lachen. Er ging durch die Felder in der Senke, die mittlerweile bereits reich mit dem Grün von Gemüse und Kräutern bedeckt waren. Keine Windhose fegte mehr durch die Senke und auch das Klima wurde immer angenehmer. Balian kontrollierte die Wasserleitungen und sprach mit den Bauern der einzelnen Felder. Er trug wie immer nur eine Hose und ein loses Hemd, seine Haare waren offen, und er genoß es, durch die Anpflanzungen zu gehen. Hier und da nahm er Kräuter in die Hand, pflückte einzelne Blätter und roch daran und begutachtete die Bündel an Kohl, die bereits ein Bauer erntete.

Sybilla saß auf der Terrasse und ließ sich von ihrer Zofe die Bemalung ihrer Hände mit Henna nachziehen und beobachtete dabei Balian, wie er sich auf dem Land bewegte. Und ein Lächeln umspielte gedankenverloren ihre Lippen. Balian liebte das Land und die Menschen, für die er verantwortlich war. Er hatte eine natürliche Führungskraft und trotzdem soviel Wärme für die Menschen, daß diese seine Nähe suchten. Als Balian so durch die Felder ging, konnte Sybilla auch seine Statur und seine Bewegungen genau betrachten. Er war kleiner als sein Vater und dennoch präsenter als er. Seine hochgewachsene, schmale Gestalt hatte etwas geschmeidiges, katzenhaftes an sich, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, daß sie ihn beobachtet hatte, wie kraftvoll er den Eisenhammer in der Schmiede auf den Amboß geschlagen hatte und wie ein Auftreffen mit einer solchen Härte, die das Eisen unter seinen Hieben rasch in Form brachte, manch anderem, wuchtig und stark erscheinenden Mann den Hammer aus der Hand gehebelt hätte. Balian war voller Widersprüche und Fragen und sie wollte nicht länger warten, diese zu ergründen.

Nach dem Abendmahl dieses Tages zog Sybilla sich zurück und überließ Balian seinen Gedanken. Dieser erhob sich nach einer Weile und ging in seinen Kartenraum, um weiter an dem Bauplan für eine kleine Moschee, die er den Moslems der Dörfer errichten wollte, zu arbeiten. Es war schon spät und im ganzen Anwesen war es bereits still geworden, als ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Ein Tuch, das sich im Luftzug bewegte, zeigte ihm an, daß jemand den Nebenraum betreten haben mußte. Er stellte das Glas mit dem Pfefferminztee, den er gerade trank, beiseite und lehnte sich zurück in Erwartung wer erschien. Er war nicht erstaunt, die Prinzessin vor sich zu sehen. Er hatte es irgendwie heute erwartet, nein, gewünscht, und er hatte sehr mit sich gerungen, nicht zu ihr zu gehen.

Sybilla blieb mit der Kerze in der Hand stehen und blickte Balian an, wie er ohne Anzeichen einer Überraschung zu ihr aufblickte. Dann sprach sie:

„Was denkt Ihr, warum ich hier bin?"

Balian schob leise den Stuhl zurück, in dem er saß, stand auf und ging zu ihr und blieb so kurz vor ihr stehen, daß sie ihren Kopf zu ihm heben mußte und er ihre sinnlichen Lippen betrachten konnte. Dann antwortete er:

„Ich weiß, daß Ibelin nicht auf dem Weg nach Kanaan liegt." und er zog dabei eine Augenbraue als Unterstreichung seiner Worte nach oben. Er hatte den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt. Seine Worte zeigten ihr, daß er ihr ihre angeblichen Reiseabsichten von Anfang an nicht abgenommen hatte. Spöttisch fragte sie weiter:

„Was wißt Ihr noch, mein Herr?"

Ein Lächeln, das ihm so viel versprach, umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Ich weiß, daß ihr eine Prinzessin seid und ich kein Fürst", antwortete Balian ernst.

„Ihr seid ein Ritter", wollte Sybilla die Bedeutung dieser Aussage schnell vergessen lassen. Und nun sprach Balian auch ihr gegenüber aus, an was er schwer trug:

„Weder verdient, noch erwiesenermaßen." Bei diesen Worten senkte Balian seinen Blick und sein Haupt, aber Sybilla wollte diese Standesdünkel nicht gelten lassen, und so sprach sie während Balian sich immer mehr in ihrem Duft, ihrer Erscheinung und ihrer Stimme verlor:

„Ich bin hier, nicht weil ich unkeusch oder gelangweilt bin, sondern" – sie zögerte einen kurzen Moment – „weil es bei uns im Osten heißt: Zwischen zwei Menschen gibt es nur das Licht."

Balian sah sie so intensiv an, daß sie glaubte unter der Glut seiner Augen zu vergehen. Er wagte nicht, irgendwas in diesem Moment zu sagen. Da blies sie als Symbol ihrer Worte die Kerze, die sie noch immer in der Hand zwischen ihnen hielt, aus. Nun war es um Balians Zurückhaltung und Kontrolle geschehen. Sybilla hatte ihn eingeladen, mit ihren Worten gezeigt, daß sie es auch wollte, und daß es ihr Ernst mit ihren Gefühlen für ihn war, egal, was die Konsequenzen sein konnten.

Langsam trat er noch näher an sie heran und griff sanft mit seinen Händen in ihre Haare. Eine Hand löste sich wieder und streichelte sanft ihren Nacken, als sich seine Lippen auf die ihren senkten und ein erst sanfter und scheuer, dann immer intensiverer Kuß ihr den Atem nahm. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust und versuchten dann seinen Kaftan von den Schultern zu streifen. Ohne von ihren Lippen zu lassen, half er ihr dabei und zog sie dann noch fester an sich. Schließlich hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie hinüber zu seinem Gemach und legte sie auf seinem Bett behutsam nieder. Sein Arm lag um ihre Schulter und eine Hand streichelte sanft an ihrer Hüfte nieder und an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang. Wie sie sich nach diesen Berührungen von ihm gesehnt hatte, nach seiner Zärtlichkeit und seiner Liebe und sie griff in seine Haare und zog ihn zu sich nieder, um sein Gesicht zu liebkosen und seine Lippen zu finden. Und Balian beobachtete ihre Reaktionen auf seine Hände und konnte sich an ihrem schönen Gesicht inmitten ihrer aufgelösten Haare nicht satt sehen. Sybilla griff unter sein Hemd und streichelte seine Brust, und ein Seufzer der Wohltat und des Genusses kam über Balians Lippen. Er hielt mit der Erforschung ihres Körpers durch seine Hände inne und richtete sich auf. Unter dem zärtlichen Blick von Sybilla entledigte er sich seines Hemdes und beugte sich dann wieder zu ihr nieder und küßte sie erneut erst sanft und liebevoll, dann fordernd und unersättlich.

Die Lust wuchs in beiden, aber keiner von ihnen wollte schon die zärtliche Erkundung des Körpers des Geliebten aufgeben und so erlebte Sybilla zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, wie die Zärtlichkeit einer liebenden Hand ihren Körper zum erschauern brachte. Sie wollte es Balian gleich tun, und ihre Hände glitten sanft, aber mutig über Balian Brust, Rücken bis hin zu seinem Gesäß, wo sie seine Hose, die er noch nicht abgelegt hatte, aufhielt, und sie versuchte die Verschnürungen zu öffnen. Balian hatte ihr schon lange langsam und ohne daß sie es wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, das Kleid von den Schultern gestreift und ihren schlanken Körper aus der Fülle der Seide geschält. Balian ließ nur widerwillig von Sybilla, aber wenn er die Hose ablegen wollte, mußte er sie einen Moment aus seinen Armen lassen. Und während er sich die restlichen Kleider vom Leib streifte, genoß er den Anblick von Sybilla. Ihre dunklen Haare waren auf dem weißen Laken weit verteilt, ihr Körper, alabasterfarben, hob sich wunderschön von der dunklen Seide ihres Umhanges, der nun unter ihr lag, leuchtend ab. Es stockte Balian bei dieser Schönheit der Atem, und Sybilla streckte ihre Arme nach dem Mann, den sie liebte, aus. Keinen Moment länger wollte sie auf ihn warten, und Balian ergab sich in ihre Liebe, schenkte ihr seine ganze Geduld und Zärtlichkeit.

Und für die Beiden wurde diese Nacht zum Traum ihres Lebens und alles um sie herum war verschwunden. Es gab nur noch sie, und der nächste Morgen war noch weit.


	3. Traum und Wirklichkeit

****

******Warnung! Warnung!**

**Nachfolgende Variante des Kapitels 15, 16 und 18, die statt des Textes in den entsprechenden Kapiteln der Story "Königreich der Himmel. Fiktive Romanvorlage" ab dem entsprechenden Hinweis gelesen werden kann, ist nicht für Kinder und für Jugendliche ab 16, empfohlen ab 18 Jahren.**

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 16**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer **_

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Traum und Wirklichkeit_**

Balian und Sibylla verlebten in Ibelin glückliche Tage, aber auch diese Tage mußten einmal zuende gehen. Sibylla hatte es ebenso wie Balian die ganze Zeit verdrängt, aber sie mußte zurück nach Jerusalem, und morgen würde sie abreisen. Sie hatte Balian gedrängt, mit ihr zu kommen, aber er hatte sie nur in den Arm genommen und zärtlich küssend den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie wußte es selbst, daß er nicht mit ihr gehen konnte, sollte ihre Liebe geheim bleiben. Auch hatte er, außer der Sehnsucht nach ihr, keinen plausiblen Grund, sich jetzt in Jerusalem aufzuhalten.

Balian hatte den ganzen Tag auf den Feldern zugebracht. Ibelin hatte sich zu einem grünenden Garten unter der harten Arbeit der Bauern und seiner Hand entwickelt. Die Wasserversorgung klappte hervorragend, das erhoffte Ergebnis der unterirdischen Bewässerung der Palmen war eingetreten und hatte diesen wieder ihre Kraft und grüne Palmwedel beschert. Der Wind hatte aufgrund der brechenden Kraft der Palmen keine Möglichkeit mehr, über die Felder hinwegzufegen, und die Anpflanzungen verhinderten das weitere Abtragen der Erdkrume. Balian war sehr zufrieden, und die Menschen von Ibelin schenkten ihm ihre Freunde und ihre Anerkennung. Balian war ein guter Herr, trotz seiner Jugend, aber was die Bewohner von Ibelin vielmehr an ihm liebten war, daß er sich kümmerte und für sie da war.

Am Abend war Balian erschöpft und bedrückt. Daß Sybilla gehen mußte war unausweichlich, aber wieder einmal mußte er die Frau, die er liebte, aus seinen Armen lassen und wußte nicht, ob es eine Zukunft geben würde. Balian ging ins Bad. Wie immer schickte er die persönlichen Diener und Latif fort. Er entkleidete sich und fing an, sich mit den bereitgelegten Tüchern und dem Wasser aus einer großen Schale zu waschen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern sagte nur:

„Geht! Ich sagte: ‚Ich will nicht gestört werden.'", und rieb sich weiter ab.

Da nahm ihm eine zarte Hand das Tuch aus seinen Fingern und fragte warm:

„Ich auch?" und fing an, seinen Rücken mit sanften Bewegungen zu waschen. Balian stützte sich an der Bank mit den Schüsseln ab und ließ sich Sybillas Behandlung gefallen. Dann drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um, nahm sie in seinen Armen gefangen und küßte sie lange und sehr zärtlich. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sah sie fragend an, denn es war gefährlich, hier und jetzt zu ihm zu kommen. Sie hatten bislang immer die Form gewahrt und Balian war erst zu Sybilla gegangen, wenn es still im Haus geworden war. Und früh morgens, noch bevor der Tag graute, war Balian bereits auf den Beinen, so daß nie eine Zofe oder ein Bediensteter die beiden Liebenden zusammen ohne den ausreichenden Anstand gesehen hatte. Wenngleich die Liebe in ihren Augen ablesbar war, so war dies noch kein Beweis und sie genossen den Schutz der Nacht.

Sibylla aber umschloß Balians Gesicht mit den Händen und flüsterte nur:

„Ich will keinen Moment unserer letzten Nacht verschenken." und küßte seine Augen, seine Wangen, seine Mundwinkel, und er konnte nicht widerstehen und nahm ihren Mund wieder in seinen Besitz.

Balians Hände suchten Sybillas Schultern, und vorsichtig streifte er ihr das Gewand von ihrem Körper. Er wollte sie näher zu sich heranziehen, aber Sybilla hielt ihn zurück und begann, seine Brust zu streicheln und zu liebkosen. Ihre Küsse fuhren so sanft über seine Haut, daß Balian eine Gänsehaut bekam und ein Schauer ihn durchlief. Er versuchte abermals, Sybillas Mund mit dem seinem gefangenzunehmen, aber seine Prinzessin hielt seine Hände, die ihr Gesicht fassen wollten, zurück und schob Balian rückwärts gegen die Bank mit den Schalen. Balian lehnte sich an, stand breitbeinig, um Halt zu haben und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Sybillas langes aufgelöstes Haar, während sie eine heiße Spur mit ihrer Zunge über eine festen Muskeln zu seinen Brustwarzen zog. Sie knabberte liebevoll an ihnen, leckte und küßte sie. Balian seufzte, suchte nicht mehr ihre Lippen, sondern bog seinen Körper ihr entgegen, als Zeichen, daß sie weitermachen sollte.

Sybilla beobachtete immer wieder seine Reaktionen auf ihr Tun, sie sah, wie sich die Augen von Balian verhängten und er von ihren Spielereien mehr und mehr erregt wurde. Sein Atem ging flach. Sie spürte, als ihre Hand weiter über seinen festen Bauch glitt, wie seine Muskeln unter ihrer Berührung, die wie ein Hauch war, zuckten.

Balian hatte sich ergeben und Sybilla die Führung überlassen. Ihre Zärtlichkeiten berauschten ihn, und jeden seiner Versuche, ihr gleiche Freude zu schenken, wehrte sie ab. Er fuhr mit einer Hand zärtlich über ihr Haar und sie sah auf. In seinen Augen stand eine Frage, eine Bitte, ein Flehen und Sybilla kam zu ihm, küßte ihn zärtlich, erkundete in neckischem Spiel seinen Mund, wie er es so oft in den letzten Tagen selbst getan hatte. Dann ließ sie von ihm einen Moment ab und sprach flüsternd in sein Ohr, das sie zwischendurch mit ihrer Zunge neckte:

„Es ist an der Zeit, _dich_ zu einem Gefangenen deiner Lust zu machen, wie du es jeden Abend mit mir getan hast. Ich will dich ebenso unter meinen Händen zucken und stöhnen sehen, und dich diese köstliche Folter spüren lassen, wie du mich zuvor. Dieses eine Mal, Balian, gib dich mir und laß mich deine Nerven zum vibrieren bringen."

Und ihre Hand glitt abwärts und streifte sein hartes Glied, das heiß und pulsierend bereits seine Erregung anzeigte. Balian stöhnte auf, umfaßte mit einer Hand ihren Hinterkopf und küßte sie wild und fordernd, dann sah er in ihre Augen, ließ den Griff locker und gab sie frei mit ihm zu tun, was immer sie tun wollte. Sybilla hatte eine reiche Fantasie und Balian hatte ihr gezeigt, wie sehr ein Körper erregbar war und welch süßer Folter er standhalten konnte, ohne bis zu dem Ort vorzudringen, der einzig wirkliche Erlösung versprach. Sybilla lächelte, es würde eine _sehr_ lange Nacht für Balian werden.

Sybilla begann erneut seine Brustwarzen zu liebkosen, während Balian sich mit einer Hand auf der Bank abstützte und mit der anderen weiter in Sybillas Haaren verweilte. Sie zog eine Spur mit ihrer Zunge über seine Bauchmuskeln bis zu seinem Nabel. Balian sah an sich hinab, beobachtete die zuckende Zungenspitze, spürte den Atem Sybillas auf seiner Haut und alle Nerven um den Nabel herum schienen in Flammen zu stehen. Er warf den Kopf zurück, weil alleine schon der Anblick ihres Gesichtes so nahe an seinem heißen Stab ihn an den Rand seiner Zurückhaltung brachte. Ein tiefes Grummeln löste sich aus Balians Brust, als Sybilla mit ihrer Zunge immer wieder in seinen Nabel tauchte und, damit er seinen Rücken nicht durchbog und sich so ihrem Foltergerät entzog, ihre Hände fest auf seine Pobacken legte, hineingriff und ihn zu sich heranzog. Balian zog zischend die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, als sie ihre Zunge weiter hinabgleiten ließ und nun ihr Vernichtungswerk seiner Selbstzucht fortsetzte. Balian suchte Halt und mußte Sybilla, die nun vor ihm kniete loslassen und hinter sich greifen. Die Erregung schoß wie glühende Pfeile durch seinen Körper, und wollte er Sybilla nicht an ihrem Spiel hindern, sich ihr wirklich ganz und gar geben, dann mußte er seine Hände aus ihrer Reichweite bringen, weil er sie sonst unweigerlich gepackt und diesem Spiel auf seine Art ein Ende bereitete hätte.

Sybilla streichelte auf der Innenseite seiner Schenkel mal sanft mal, mit Krallen auf und nieder und berührte dabei immer wieder wie zufällig seine Hoden, die fest und geschwollen waren. Jedesmal, wenn ihre Krallen, kratzend und doch sanft über sie hinweg fuhren, entlockte sie Balian ein Stöhnen, aus der Tiefe seines Seins. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah, daß ihr Geliebter ihren Berührungen hilflos ausgeliefert war, so wie sie Nacht für Nacht zuvor in seinen Armen. Balian hatte schon lange das Gefühl, seine Beine würden ihn nicht mehr tragen, und mit aller Kraft hielten ihn seine Arme an der Bank aufrecht. Er traute sich nicht, diese loszulassen, um Sybillas Folter ein Ende zubereiten. Ihre Finger und ihr Mund schickten ihn in die Hölle. Sein Glied war schon lange voll aufgerichtet, heiß und schien immer mehr zu schwellen. Balian stand in Flammen, er brannte und Sybilla tat nichts, um diesen Brand zu löschen. Sie schüttete eher immer noch mehr Öl in das Feuer, und aus allen Poren Balians brach ihm der Schweiß aus, das Salz brannte auf der Haut und machte sie noch empfindlicher.

Sybilla hatte, weil sie die Reaktionen in Balians schönem Gesicht sehen wollte, sich ein wenig aufgerichtet und umfaßte dafür nun sein Glied fest mit einer Hand, während die andere Balian sanft weiter nach hinten auf die Bank drückte. Langsam glitt ihre Hand an seinem Stab auf und ab, und seinen Lippen entrang sich leise ein so tiefes Wimmern, daß es Sybilla einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. In Balian hatte sich alles angespannt, er ertrug das süße Ziehen, das sich von seinem Bauch hinunter zu seinen Beinen bis in die Spitze seines Gliedes erstreckte, kaum mehr. Seine Hände krampften sich um die Kante der Bank zusammen und er biß sich vor Lust auf die Lippen. Balians Becken schob sich nach vorne, seine Pomuskeln preßten sich fester zusammen, und ein leises Flüstern einem Flehen gleich kam über seine Lippen:

„Sybilla, bitte!", und mit einer Hand fuhr er ihr in ihre Locken und drückte sanft ihren Mund auf seine Eichel. Sybilla, leckte mit ihrer Zunge über diese empfindlichste Stelle von Balians Männlichkeit und ihre Zungenspitze brachte ihn um den Verstand. Als er dachte, er könne es nicht weiter ertragen, nahm Sybilla sein heißes Glied in ihren Mund und die Wärme, die Feuchte dieser Höhlung und ihre Bewegungen, die der dem Eintauchen in ihre Pforte glichen, ließen in Balian die Dämme brechen. Mit einer Hand hielt er Sybillas Kopf fest, so daß sein Glied tief in ihrem Mund war, während er seinen Saft in sie verströmte. Seine Muskeln zuckten und eine Erschöpfung machte sich in ihm breit, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Langsam kam er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und zog Sybilla sanft zu sich nach oben, nahm ihr Gesicht in sein Hände und küßte den Rest seines Saftes von ihren Mundwinkeln, bevor er sie fest in seine Arme nahm und an seinen noch immer heißen und schweißnassen Körper drückte. Sybilla hatte das Erbeben Balians gespürt und fühlte nun sein Zittern. Sie war glücklich und Balian hatte soviel Vertrauen zu ihr gehabt, daß er sich ihrer Führung ganz hingab und bis zuletzt ihrem gewagten Spiel kein Ende setzte. Sie spürte seine Hitze, seine Schwäche und ließ ihm Zeit, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden.

Nachdem er sie so eine Weile gehalten hatte, weil er seinen eigenen Kräften nicht traute, nahm Balian Sybilla auf den Arm und stieg mit ihr in das fast schon kalte Wasser. Langsam ließ er sie hineingleiten und legte sich zwischen ihre Beine an ihre Brust. Sanft und liebevoll streichelte er ihre Haut unter Wasser, während sie ihm mit einem Lappen liebevoll seinen Körper wusch. Sie sprachen kein Wort, waren sie sich doch so nah, daß jedes Wort überflüssig erschien.

Seine freie Hand unterdessen fuhr ihr behutsam über ihre Brust und langsam über ihren straffen Bauch zu dem Haarnest, daß ihre Weiblichkeit umkränzte. Sanft neckte er sie mit seinen Fingern und ließ sie wohlige Schauer erleiden, während er ein um das andere Mal ihren Mund mit seinen Küssen suchte und sie kaum zu Atem kommen ließ. Sybilla wollte Balian abermals in gleicher Weise verwöhnen und erkundete seinen Körper, aber Balian hielt ihre Hand fest und ließ es nicht zu, daß sie ihn nochmals so außer Kontrolle brachte. Statt dessen stand er aus dem kalt gewordenen Wasser auf, hob sie auf seine starken Arme und trat aus dem Wasser. Er stellte sie sanft auf den Boden, griff das bereitgelegte Tuch, wickelte seine Liebe darin ein und legte seine Arme fest um sie. Noch einmal küßte er sie liebevoll, dann hob er Sybillas Kleider auf und legte ihr das Gewand wieder an, das er zuvor von ihren Schultern gestreift hatte.

„Du mußt gehen", flüsterte er ihr warm ins Ohr und küßte sanft ihre Schläfe. „Ich werde kommen, hab Geduld." Damit drehte er sie Richtung Türe und schickte sie in ihre Gemächer. Sybilla streifte nochmals flüchtig seine Lippen mit den ihren und zog einen Schmollmund, aber er hatte recht, und so ging sie, ungesehen, wie sie kam. Balian hatte seine ganze Zurückhaltung aufbringen müssen, ihrer Versuchung zu widerstehen, aber ihre Berührungen im Wasser hatten ihn erneut mehr erregt, als es im Moment für seine Vernunft gut war und nur das Wasser hatte seinen Zustand verborgen.

Er goß sich das kalte Wasser, das sich noch in einem Krug befand, über Kopf und Körper und trocknete sich dann mit dem Handtuch ab, in das er kurz zuvor noch Sybilla eingewickelt hatte. Dann kleidete er sich mit dem Gewand an, das er diesmal sich aus seinem Zimmer mitgenommen hatte. Nur diese Tatsache, daß Latif gesehen hatte, wie er die Kleidungsstücke nahm, verdankten Balian und Sybilla, daß ihr Liebesspiel unentdeckt geblieben war, denn es war Latif, der allabendlich die verschmutzten Kleider holte und ihm neue auf den Stuhl neben der Türe legte, während Balian badete. Balian war sich sehr wohl der Gefahr bewußt, in der sie beide gewesen waren.

Langsam ging er in sein Zimmer und legte sich einen Moment aufs Bett. Er wollte Sybilla noch genügend Zeit geben, sich zu richten, um dann mit ihm, wie jeden Abend, das Abendmahl im Zimmer an der Terrasse einzunehmen. Erst wenn es wieder ganz still im Haus geworden war, würde er Sybilla in ihre Gemächer folgen und würde sie wieder in seinen Armen halten. Nichts würden sie voreinander zurückhalten, und ihre Körper würden sich umschließen, bis der Morgen seine ersten Strahlen über dem Firmament ausschickte und diesmal von ihrem Abschied kündete.


	4. Königreich der Himmel

******Warnung! Warnung!**

**Nachfolgende Variante des Kapitels 15, 16 und 18, die statt des Textes in den entsprechenden Kapiteln der Story "Königreich der Himmel. Fiktive Romanvorlage" ab dem entsprechenden Hinweis gelesen werden kann, ist nicht für Kinder und für Jugendliche ab 16, empfohlen ab 18 Jahren.**

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 18**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer **_

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Königreich der Gewissen_**

Sybilla stand an einem Fenster und blickte in Richtung Palast, der auf der anderen Seite von Jerusalem, wie dieses Anwesen, auf einer Anhöhe lag. Balian trat leise an sie heran, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, zog sie mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und umfaßte sie sanft mit seinen starken Armen. Sie schmiegte sich in die Sicherheit, die er ihr bot und schloß für einen Moment glücklich die Augen. Balian sagte leise:

„Dein Bruder hat uns eine kurze Weile geschenkt, meine Geliebte, aber es ist zu gefährlich, daß du bei mir bist. Guy hat zu viele Templer in der Stadt, die ihm alles, was ich tue, zutragen werden. Dies wird unsere letzte Nacht sein. Laß mich dich halten und lieben und das Wissen um unsere hoffnungslose Zukunft für einen kurzen Moment des Glücks vergessen."

Der junge Ibelin drehte Sybilla sachte um und nahm ihren Mund voller Zärtlichkeit mit dem seinen gefangen und schenkte ihr einen Kuß, dessen Wechselspiel von Sanftheit und heißem Begehren sie schwindelnd machte und sie sich an Balian festhielt, wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Stück Holz. Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zu seinem Bett, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter bettete. Vorsichtig ließ er sie aus seinen Armen und half ihr, die Gewänder abzustreifen. Zärtlich küßte er ihre milchweiße Haut und streichelte sanft ihre Hüften. Seine Berührungen waren wie ein Versprechen auf Momente unsäglichen Glücks. Balian ging vor ihr in die Knie. Er küßte zärtlich und leicht wie Schmetterlingsflügelschläge ihren sanft gewölbten Bauch. Seine Zunge fand Einlaß in ihren Nabel und er leckte und knabberte an ihm, bis Sybilla zitterte. Sie hatte ihre Hände in seinen dichten braunen Locken vergraben. Wie sie sein Haar liebte, das so seidig weich und doch so stark wie er selbst war! Sie beugte sich ein wenig nieder und hauchte Balian einen Kuß auf sein Haar und nahm seinen männlichen, angenehm rauchigen Duft wahr, der sie einhüllte wie ein warmer Lufthauch.

Balian, der seine Hände zunächst fest um ihre Taille gelegt hatte, streichelte nun mit ihnen über ihre Pobacken langsam hinunter zu ihren Beinen und sein Mund folgte dieser Bewegung und fand den Weg zu ihrer Weiblichkeit. Sybilla zuckte zusammen und wollte sich seiner Liebkosung entziehen, aber Balian hielt sie fest. Sacht öffnete er mit einer Hand ihre Schenkel. Er hielt sie, hob ihr rechtes Bein an und legte es sich auf die Schulter. Dann begann er mit seiner Zunge ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu erkunden und Sybilla spürte, wie sich ein Ziehen, süß und schmerzhaft zugleich, von der Stelle ausbreitete, an der Balian seine Zunge tanzen ließ. Das Ziehen breite sich über die Schenkel und den Bauch aus und ließ sie vor Lust aufstöhnen. Sybilla, die stehend und nackt ihrer Lust völlig ausgeliefert war, krallte ihre Hände in Balians Schulter, bog ihren Körper immer weiter zurück und wimmerte bei jeder neuen lustvollen Attacke, die Balian auf ihre Sinne ausübte.

Balian ließ von ihr ab, ließ das Bein von seiner Schulter gleiten und sah nach oben. Er sah, wie Sybillas Haut glühte, wie sie unter seinen Berührungen zuckte und bereits weit in ihrer Lust versunken war. Ein zärtliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, und er zog sie näher zu sich heran und fing ihre Brustwarzen mit seinen Zähnen und biß und neckte sie, bis sie hart und aufrecht standen, wie seine eigene Männlichkeit, die sich schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff der Hose stemmte.

Sybillas Augen waren verklärt, und Balian wollte die Lust und ihren Höhepunkt in ihnen sehen. Seine Finger fanden Einlaß in ihre heiße, feuchte und bereits enge Höhle, und er spielte mit ihnen in ihr, daß sie sich bereits kurze Zeit später vor Lust aufbäumte. Balian erstickte ihren Lustschrei mit einem Kuß. Immer wieder und wieder trieb er Sybilla in die Wogen ihrer körperlichen Befriedigung. Balian liebte es zu sehen, wie ihr Haar sich über ihren schweißnassen Körper ergoß und an ihm kleben blieb. Erst als Sybilla völlig außer Atem war, und er durch seine eigene Kleidung spürte, wie ihre Muskeln zuckten und kaum mehr zur Ruhe kamen, ließ er langsam und vorsichtig von ihr ab. Sie konnte sich schon lange nicht mehr selbst auf den Beinen halten und hatte sich ganz auf seinen starken Arm in ihrem Rücken verlassen. Langsam, ganz langsam kam sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und schmiegte sich an Balian, der immer wieder liebevoll, nicht fordernd oder wild, ihre Mundwinkel und Lippen küßte und sanft Einlaß in ihren Mund begehrte. Sie schenkte sich ihm ganz und genoß seine Führung. Mit sachtem Zwang brachte Balian Sybilla schließlich dazu, sich auf das Bett zu setzen. Er wickelte die Decke vom Bett um sie und lächelte.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich fest in meine Arme zu nehmen, aber ich muß erst den Waffenrock und das Kettenhemd los werden", flüsterte er und hauchte einen Kuß auf ihren Mund, drehte sich um und wollte gehen, um sich in einem anderen Raum beim Ablegen des Waffenrockes helfen zu lassen, aber Sybilla hielt ihn zurück. Sie ließ die Decke, die er ihr um die Schultern gelegt hatte fallen, trat an Balian heran und begann ihm zu helfen, seine Bekleidung abzulegen.

Sybilla bewegte sich in ihrer nackten Schönheit anmutig um Balian herum und half ihm, zunächst den Waffenrock über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sie stellte sich dabei auf die Zehenspitzen und streckte ihren ganzen Körper, daß die zarte Linie ihrer Figur ihn nicht unberührt ließ und er seine Fingerkuppen fast ohne Berührung über ihre Haut gleiten ließ. Als der Rock zu Boden fiel, legte Balian seinen Arm um die Prinzessin und zog sie an das harte Metall seines Kettenhemdes. Ihre Brust rieb darüber und der kalte Glanz des Kettenhemdes an ihrer Haut erregte Balian so sehr, daß er sie fordernd und hart küßte. Dieser Kuß hatte mehr mit seiner Verzweiflung, sie zu verlieren, als mit der Zärtlichkeit und Liebe zu tun, die er für sie empfand und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und aus diesem Einbrechen in ihre heiße Mundhöhle ein neckisches und sanftes Spiel mit den Zungenspitzen wurde. Sybilla hatte seine Verzweiflung gespürt und preßte sich fest an ihn. Das Kettenhemd war vergessen, nur seine Nähe zählte.

Erst nach dem etliche Augenblicke vergangen waren, begann Sybilla sich wieder seinem Entkleiden zu widmen. Immer wieder unterbrach Balian durch zärtliche Liebkosungen Sybillas geschickte Finger, die nach und nach alle Verschlüsse des Kettenhemdes öffneten und er das Hemd abstreifen konnte. Schließlich stand er nur mit Hose und Hemd vor ihr, und sie schob ihre Hände unter das Hemd und streichelte behutsam über seine Brust und neckte seine Brustwarzen. Dann schob sie sein Hemd langsam höher und küßte dabei seinen freiwerdenden Bauch, seine harten Muskeln und zog eine heiße Spur mit ihrer Zungenspitze zu seiner Brust. Sie leckte und küßte seine Brustwarzen, und Balian erschauerte unter ihren Händen. Rasch wollte er sich das Hemd über seinen Kopf ziehen, aber Sybilla hielt ihn im letzten Moment auf, als er es von seinen Handgelenken streifen wollte und wickelte mit dem Hemd seine Handgelenke auf dem Rücken zusammen. Balian hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und sah, wie Sybilla leicht spöttisch lächelte und leise an seinem Ohr flüsterte:

„Ich bin dir noch etwas schuldig."

Ihre Hand fuhr zu seinem Hosenbund und langsam öffnete sie die Verschnürungen, während sie seine Brust mit ihren Zähnen bearbeitete. Sie knabberte, biß und zog mit ihren Zähnen an seinen Muskeln und an seinen Brustwarzen, und Balian stöhnte auf. Alles ihn ihm sehnte sich nach ihr, nach ihren Liebkosungen und ihrem gewagten Spiel. Balian hätte mit Leichtigkeit das Hemd, das seine Hände band, abschütteln können, aber er vergrub statt dessen seine Finger darin und umfaßte das Hemd mit fester Faust, um Sybilla nicht von ihrem Spiel abzuhalten. Balian suchte Halt. Im Gegensatz zum Geschehen im Bad in Ibelin hatte er hier keine Bank im Rücken, die ihn stützte und seine Schwäche verbarg. Als Sybilla nun seine Hose weit öffnete und seinen heißen, geschwollenen Schaft freiließ, ging ein Zittern durch sein Lenden, er schloß ergeben seine Augen und holte tief Luft. Seine Prinzessin öffnete sein Beinkleid nur so weit, daß ihre Hand sein Gemächt und sein Glied gut umfassen konnte.

Sybilla glitt langsam an Balian hinunter und ihre Zunge liebkoste seinen Nabel und ihre Hände glitten über seinen Rücken und stützen ihn dann, in dem sie fest auf seinem Gesäß liegen blieben. Balian sah an sich hinunter. Sybillas Haarflut bedeckte alles Geschehen, das sich ab dem Bauchnabel abspielte, und er konnte sich nur überraschen lassen, was Sybilla nun tat.

Sybilla hatte mit einer Hand seine Hoden umfaßt und begann diese sanft, aber energisch zu kneten, während sie seine Bauchmuskeln oberhalb seines Schaftes mit ihren Küssen bedeckte. Balian konnte nicht an sich halten. Das was Sybilla da mit ihm tat, ging über seine Kräfte, er stöhnte auf, ein tiefer Ton, der irgendwo aus einem Ort in seinem Inneren kam, von dem er gar nicht wußte, daß es ihn gab. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück, preßte seine Arme fest an seinen Körper und zerrte an seinem Hemd, das ihn symbolisch band und dessen Fesseln er aus Liebe zu Sybilla nicht abstreifen wollte. Aber Sybilla brachte ihn um den Verstand. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war Balian schweißgebadet, doch die süße Folter sollte für ihn noch nicht zuende sein.

Sybilla glitt mit ihrer Zunge tiefer und umspielte seinen Schaft. Sie hatte mit einer Hand seinen Hosenbund gegriffen und hielt dadurch Balian im Gleichgewicht, der nun bebend vor Lust schwankte. Sie ließ mit ihrer Zunge von ihm ab und begann mit ihren Fingern sein Glied zu massieren und zu drücken, wie sie es zuvor mit seinen Hoden getan hatte. Sie blickte dabei Balian ins Gesicht. Balian sah ihr direkt in die Augen, aber sie waren vor Lust verhangen, er biß sich auf seine Lippe und atmete stoßend. Sie sah, wie seine ganze Bauchmuskulatur fest und hart angespannt war, wie er um seine Beherrschung rang. Aber Sybilla wollte nicht, daß er sich zurückhielt. Sie wollte, daß er ebenso wie sie von der Flut seines Begehrens hinweggespült wurde, wie sie es in seinen Armen erleben durfte.

Sie zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in die Knie zu gehen. Als Balian dann mit breiten Beinen, auf seinen Fersen sitzend vor ihr kniete, war es ihr wieder möglich ihn zu küssen und ihn zu necken, während ihre Hand weiter die Folterung seines empfindlichsten Körperteiles betrieb. Sie fuhr nun mit ihren Fingernägeln immer wieder mit Druck über seine Eichel und preßte ihre Hand fest um seine Stange und gab ihm dadurch das Gefühl, sein Stab befände sich in einer trockenen, engen Höhlung. Balian konnte nicht mehr, er schloß die Augen, drückte seinen Körper durch und lehnte sich zurück, bis seine Hände den Boden erreichten und er so wieder etwas Halt fand. Sybilla setzte sich breitbeinig auf seine Oberschenkel, die durch die Sitzposition fest angespannt und zu keiner Zuckung fähig waren. Alles in Balian war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, und er wußte nicht, wie lange er noch seine Geliebte gewähren lassen konnte, denn er glaubte jeden Moment zu vergehen. Die Glut in ihm war schon nicht mehr nur ein Feuer, es war die Hölle, und Sybillas Hände jagten eine Glutwelle nach der anderen durch seinen Körper. Wollte sie ihn umbringen?

Er verging unter ihren Berührungen. Und dann explodierte ohne Vorwarnung alles in ihm. Sybilla hatte sich auf seinen heißen Stab gesetzt und ihn mit einer Bewegung ganz in sich aufgenommen. Nun ritt sie Balian, der ihr in seiner Körperhaltung völlig ausgeliefert war. Ihre Bewegungen waren langsam und rhythmisch. Sein Stab glitt immer wieder ganz in sie hinein und trug ihn immer höher in seiner Ekstase. Sybilla war ebenfalls nahe ihres Höhepunktes, aber ihr ging es um Balian, und als sie merkte, daß sein Erguß kam, nahm sie ihn nochmals ganz tief in sich auf und verschloß mit einer Hand liebevoll seine Lippen. Das Beben, das durch Balian hindurch lief, wurde begleitet von einem Aufstöhnen, wie sie es tiefer noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Sie saß immer noch auf seinem Glied, als Balian zusammensackte. Sybilla hielt ihn an seinen Schultern fest, denn seine Arme trugen ihn nicht mehr und im Moment war er zu weit weg, um etwas davon zu merken.

Balian brauchte lange, bis er sich soweit erholt hatte, daß er seine Umwelt wieder wahrnahm. Sybilla hielt ihn in ihren Armen und streichelte sanft seinen Rücken, bis er selbst sich wieder gefangen hatte. Er schüttelte seine Fesseln ab, nahm nun Sybilla in seine Arme und küßte sie zärtlich. Er spürte, daß er noch immer in ihr verweilte, und sein Glied begann von neuem zu schwellen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, war ihm doch, als hätte er einen endlosen Ritt hinter sich, aber Sybillas Zärtlichkeiten weckten seine Lebensgeister und er folgte ihren Fingern, fing sie und küßte jeden einzelnen. Er bedeutete Sybilla, ihre Beine hinter ihm zu verschränken und während er sie mit einer Hand an sich gedrückt hielt, stützte er sich mit der anderen und stand mit Sybilla auf.

Balian trug Sybilla erneut zum Bett und ließ sie dort sanft in die Kissen gleiten, dann entledigte sich auch noch seiner Hose und sank neben ihr nieder. Seine Hände streichelten jeden Fleck ihres Körpers und seine Küsse brannten hundertfach auf ihrer Haut. Aber Sybilla tat es ihm gleich und so standen sie beide bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder in Flammen und die Hitze ihrer Körper wärmte sie, obwohl ein kühler Luftzug durch das Zimmer ging. Balians Finger erkundeten ihre feuchte Höhle, während sein Mund zärtlich an ihrer Brust saugte. Sanft brachte er Sybilla dazu, sich unter seinen Händen zu winden. Sybilla hatte abermals seine Männlichkeit ergriffen und während Balian sie bereits mit seinen Fingern beglückte und sie die Kontrolle verlor, marterte sie ihn mit ihrer Hand. Schließlich zog Balian seine Finger aus ihrem Schoß und legte sich zwischen ihre makellosen Schenkel. Langsam, unendlich langsam, glitt er in Sybilla und blickte ihr dabei in ihre Augen, die ihn anflehten, ihr mehr zu geben. Sybilla wollte ihn ganz und gar, er ergab sich ihrer fordernden Liebe und sie nahm ihn ganz in sich auf. Sie paßte sich seinen Bewegungen so perfekt an, daß sie beide gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Balian sank erschöpft neben ihr nieder. Er war voller Liebe zu der Frau in seinen Armen, und er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter. Sybilla spürte seinen heißen Atem und sein Zittern und schmiegte sich an seinen heißen und schweißnassen Körper. Sie sog seinen Duft tief fein und fuhr mit ihrer Hand sanft über seine Wange. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und küßte sie zärtlich. Alle Liebe, die sie im Moment für einander empfanden, stand in ihren Augen, aber sie konnte das Wissen um die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Beziehung nicht verdrängen und so rückten sie nur noch näher aneinander und hielten sich in enger Umarmung fest, bis der Morgen graute.


End file.
